Snow What? That's What!
|Obraz=Snow What That's What!.jpg |Podpis obrazu=W jaki sposób on zamierza rzucać tymi śnieżkami? |Rodzaj odcinka=internetowy |Nr sezonu=1 |Nr odc w sezonie=25 |Nr odc w ogóle=25 |Autorzy scenariusza=Mark Fiorenza Warren Graff Rhode Montijo Kenn Navarro Paul Allan |Reżyseria=Rhode Montijo |Data pierwszej emisji=7 kwiecień 2001 |Odniesienie/gra słów w tytule=Know what? That's what! |Jej tłumaczenie na polski=Wiesz co? Otóż to! |W rolach głównych=Giggles Cro-Marmot |W rolach drugoplanowych= |Pojawiają się=Petunia Lumpy |Film=Snow What? That's What! |FilmHD= |WBlurb= |Poprzedni odcinek=Spare Me |Następny odcinek=This is your Knife }} Snow What? That's What! - jest 25 odcinkiem 1 sezonu internetowego Happy Tree Friends. Po trzeci ogółem a po raz pierwszy w roli głównej pojawia się Cro-Marmot: prehistoryczny świstak uwięziony w bloku lodu. Oryginalny opis odcinka Building snowmen, making snow angels and throwing snow balls are fun winter activities for our cuddly gang. But what do you do when one friend is trapped solid in a block of ice? Giggles finds out in a hurry! Lepienie bałwana, robienie aniołków na śniegu i obrzucanie się śnieżkami to świetne źródło rozrywki dla naszej wesołej paczki. Ale co począć w sytuacji gdy jeden z jej członków jest uwięziony w wielkim bloku lodu? Giggles szybko się dowie. Opis Podczas lepienia bałwana Giggles zostaje trafiona przez śnieżną kulkę. Odwraca się i widzi zamrożonego Cro-Marmot'a obok stosu kulek. Giggles wita go i rzuca kulkę w niego. Niestety, stoją w pobliżu urwiska, a śnieżka Giggles powoduje że Cro-Marmot się zsuwa. Krzycząc, Giggles biegnie po swojego przyjaciela. W dole stoku, Petunia robi anioła na śniegu. Nagle, Cro-Marmot przejeżdża przez nią, spłaszczając i tnąc jej ciało na pół. Giggles przebiega obok chorej i umierającej Petunii, koncentrując się na Cro-Marmo'cie. Ponadto w dole stoku Lumpy (który wyraźnie pomylił sezony) leży na hamaku opalając się. Cro-Marmot gwałtownie przejeżdża powodując, że hamak Lumpy'ego zwija się gwałtownie. Hamak wraz z Lumpy'm się zaciska, a krew leje na ziemię. Po tym jak Giggles tamtędy biegnie hamak odwraca się w przeciwną stronę, odsłaniając zniekształconego Lumpy'ego. Giggles w końcu dogania Cro-Marmot'a i udaje jej się go zatrzymać tuż przed uderzeniem w drzewo. Giggles oddycha z ulgą. Patrzy w górę i widzi sople wiszące nad głową. Krzyczy gdy dwie sople przeszywają jej oczy, a trzeci większy kurczy jej całą głowę. Przez końcem epizodu Cro-Marmot uderza Giggles inną śnieżką. Morał "Nigdy nie jedz ostatniego ciastka!" Zgony #Petunia jest spłaszczona i przecięta na pół przez Cro-Marmot'a. #Lumpy ma krew wyciśniętą i narządy wewnętrzne skurczone (wątpliwe, ponieważ gdy hamak się otwiera, on jeszcze jęczy). #Giggles ma głowę zmiażdżoną przez ogromny sopel lodu. Błędy #Biorąc pod uwagę wielkość ogona Petunii, powinien on być widoczny gdy robiła ona orła na śniegu. #Poroża Lumpy'ego kruszą się i zmieniają kierunki kiedy hamak zanika. #Gdy Cro-Marmot zjeżdża ze wzgórza widać drzewo, gdy Giggles próbuje go zatrzymać drzewo znika, potem ponownie się pojawia. #Gdy sople spadają na Giggles, Cro-Marmot znika. #Kiedy Cro-Marmot spada z urwiska, jego śnieżki znikają. #Po tym jak Giggles zostaje uderzona przez śnieżkę, jej zęby znikają. #Kiedy na Giggles spada kropelka śniegu, widać chorą Petunię. #Kiedy Giggles podchodzi od tyłu do Cro-Marmot'a jej oznakowanie powinno być widoczne. Ciekawostki #Chociaż jest to pierwsza główna rola Cro-Marmot'a, miał debiut w Problem językowego tornada. To jedyny bohater który nie grał głównej roli w swoim debiutującym odcinku. #Jest to jedyny odcinek w którym Cro-Marmot grał główną rolę. W pierwszym sezonie internetowym. Nie ma kolejnych głównych ról, aż do Wymazać, pierwszego odcinka telewizyjnego sezonu. #Rany Petunii są podobne do ran Lifty'ego z Szkolne przedstawienie. #Cro-Marmot jest ostatnim nowym bohaterem z główną rolą. #Głos Giggles, kiedy wita Cro-Marmota jest podobny do głosu w Smoothie (w "Kwiaty") i do głosu Petunii w jej Smoothie (w "Posypka"). Kategoria:Odcinki internetowe Kategoria:Internetowy sezon 1